pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B2W2006: Movie Panic
, also known as ムービーズ・パニック Movies Panic in the Japanese version, is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 52. Synopsis The students of Aspertia City visit the PokéStar Studios. While Blake tries to get closer to Whitley, Whitley is forced to star in a movie. Just as she starts enjoying taking part in the movie, a mechanical Tyranitar goes berserk. However, another hero steps in to save her. Chapter Plot As the students board the bus, Leo is glad to hear they will also visit the choral competition and even a festival. Hugh reminds Leo this is only to teach them more about battling. Whitley wonders where are they going. Cheren keeps it a secret, while Yuuko, Yuki and Mayu think of the possible destinations, like the Driftveil Market or Join Avenue. Hugh is furious these three only want fun, but Leo points out without these three, Whitley wouldn't get along with others. Blake enters the bus and sits near Whitley, startling her. Whitley wants to switch places, but Cheren tells everyone to remain in their seats. Cheren announces they are going to PokéStar Studios, making Hugh shocked, for what will they learn there. As the bus departs, Looker notices Blake is with Whitley. Looker reminds himself with absence of king N, Colress took the leadership of Team Plasma. He knows the Colress machine, after the development, started some disagreements in Team Plasma, hence why a data about it has been stored into a memory chip and given to a 10-year-old girl. Two years have passed, meaning the girl is 12 today. Blake thinks Whitley may be the girl he seeks, since she is the only one left that hasn't been checked, for no other girl has connections with Team Plasma. Whitley is too nervous, hoping Lord N saves her. The students arrive to the PokéStar Studios, where they are greeted by Stu Deeoh, the owner of the Studios. He shows them the theatre, to film the scenes, as well as the dressing rooms. Whitley leaves Blake, who notices she is on her guard. Whitley goes with Mayu, Yuuko and Yuki, who wonder which movies they can star in. Whitley thinks of just watching the movies, but a woman comes behind her, telling she can decide for her. The woman's Alakazam gives Whitley a spoon, which twists and chooses a title. The woman takes Whitley to the dressing rooms, while the girls realize this is a famous actress, Sabrina. Cheren and the girls go watching how Whitley will star in the movie. Hugh is angry, demanding to know what does this have to do with Pokémon battles. Hugh understands the choral competition will be about singing and improving reflexes, while the festival will be about tournament battles. Hugh wants to be stronger, thinking he needs to be powerful enough to defeat Team Plasma. Cheren shows Brycen-man, played by Brycen himself, for they have to see Brycen's skill with Pokémon. Leo reads Whitley plays as a heroine, who needs to defeat Brycen-man from destroying the amusement park. The scene starts, as the amusement park is now in danger by the Brycen-man. Leo wonders why the stage is green, so Cheren explains through CG, the entire stage can be replaced with actual scenes of amusement park. On the stage, Whitley appears, dressed as a heroine, with her Foongus by her side, for she has to protect the amusement park. The students see Whitley is into movie-making, getting into the role, while Whitley actually thinks this is fun. Whitley, the Foongus Girl, sends Foongy, but Brycen-man sends Vullaby and Pawniard to destroy the amusement park. Pawniard slashes Foongus, making Hugh see while the actors have to stick with the script, the battles are actually real. Whitley hopes N will see her after the movie is done. Foongy uses Giga Drain, defeating Pawniard. Brycen-man commends her on her skills, but is far from over, as he goes to attack. However, Vullaby faints, for a giant mecha-Tyranitar attacked her. A worker admits he forgot to shut the robot off, for the robot chases Foongus Girl and Foongy away. The movie is about to be shut, but Brycen stops them, for another hero appears. The hero is Blake, posing as Dewott-kid, with Dewott by his side. Dewott jumps and uses Razor Shell, destroying the mecha-Tyanitar, while Dewott Kid rescues Foongus Girl and Foongy. The movie is cut, for the scene was very-well made. Cheren turns to Brycen, thanking him to allow the scene to continue, for it turned out to be better. Brycen thanks Cheren instead, since his students did fix the situation. Cheren wonders how Brycen knows his name, so Cheren reminds him he had to go through all the Gyms to participate in the League. Cheren sees he is right, even if he does not remember a thing after arriving in Driftveil City. Cheren asks Brycen why did he enter the showbiz. Brycen replies he wanted to inspire people by showing a movie about humans and Pokémon. He quit being the Gym Leader to do what he loves, asking Cheren to become the Gym Leader of Aspertia City. After watching the movie (which was well-praised), the students leave the theatre. The girls remember the person who set the place up is just few years older than they are, remembering the stuff the girl did in Nimbasa City. The receptionist gives a girl a Pokémon back, telling Brycen appreciated that. The girl is White, whose Pokémon, Vullaby, receives praises for outstanding performance. In the bus Blake asks Whitley to work together to fill the Pokédex. Whitley is nervous once more, while Hugh is mad Blake uses the Pokédex to flirt with her. After leaving the bus, Cheren tells everyone should head home or in the dorms. The girls stay, asking each other the plans for the festival, as they were thinking of bringing Roxie as the musician. Hugh tries to get through, reminding Cheren dismissed them. The girls tell Hugh he is rude and should be even more considerate of them, since he has a sister. The girls think Hugh's sister is quite unlucky to have Hugh as her brother. Hugh becomes mad and sends Vibrava, who uses Sonic Boom. Leo calms Hugh down, who argues with the girls, who leave. Hugh feels insulted, but notices a locket on the ground. Hugh thinks girls love shiny trinkets, but notices a chip inside the locket. Debuts Character *Stu Deeoh Pokémon *Hugh's Vibrava Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 52 chapters